


And Then He Saw

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: What began as an argument over Dean and Castiel constantly sacrificing themselves for one another, Castiel just can't take it anymore. Dean just wasn't prepared to see Castiel for what he really was.





	And Then He Saw

Dean regretted the argument from the beginning. Something about one of their bullshit self-sacrificing stunts had cut just a little too close. Him and Castiel had been slamming hands against tables and shouting for at least ten minutes, and Dean could feel the frustration building within him, threatening to overflow.

Castiel was absolutely lost. How could a man such as Dean Winchester, one who’d died more times than the years he’d lived, try to make a case against him for protecting him? He could feel righteous fury rising within him, insulted by this man and his accusations against an Angel of the Lord. He was as close to invincible as a creature could become.

Shouting could be heard from every room in the bunker, echoing off the reinforced walls. Lucky for them, Sam had left once the fight had begun, and wanted them to resolve it themselves. 

“I don’t see why this is any of your business!” Castiel radiated anger.

“Because you’re my business!” Dean bit out the response, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean! Close to nothing that walks this earth may harm me, though it most certainly can kill you!” 

The only response Castiel received was a growl that was ripped from Dean’s throat as he grabbed the lapels of Cas’s trench coat and threw him against the nearest wall. Dean was close to feral as he thrust Castiel against the wall, his hand raised to punch him. That was his greatest mistake.

The moment that Dean Winchester had the audacity to try and dominate Castiel, all hell broke loose.

Castiel allowed his rage to release in an inhuman howl. He freed himself from the Righteous Man purely with his fury and threw Dean clear across the room into another wall with a crash. The light glowing in Castiel’s eyes was blinding, and energy was thrumming from his body like a generator.

Dean stood staring at Castiel, his jaw and fists clenched. It felt as if he was suffocating in the power filling the room; he refused to submit to the other. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and his teeth ground together.

Castiel stalked closer, glowing brighter with each step. Dean didn’t move. Power leaked from every pore, and it felt like it was burning through the ozone layer. 

“Do you wish to see what real power is, Dean? Do you wish to know what a real invincible creature looks like?” 

Once he’d reached Dean, who had remained still, he pushed two fingers to the Righteous Man’s forehead. And then Dean saw.

He saw the form of a seraphim, taller than three skyscrapers stacked upon one another. Their face was chiseled as if it were made of stone, its planes smooth and silky. Eyes stretched on for millenniums, and hair flowed around their head in waves. Robes surrounded a gorgeous figure, one that could not be described as human. 

In the hands of this creature was a blade, sharp and gleaming. Above their head of billowing hair rested something of a halo, though it was more weapon-like: a golden ray. But that wasn’t what Dean was looking at.

Surrounding the form was multiple wings, sharper than the blade they wielded. Blacker than the void, larger than the body, these wings could slice five buildings in half without effort. Through his shock, Dean heard a very distinct voice.

“I am an Angel of the Lord. I am a Warrior of God. There is no more fearsome warrior than I, no opponent more fierce than myself. I defend the throne of God and that of humanity. Fear me soley if you dare to face me, for I wield power within me to protect and serve heaven, and that of which I love. And you, Dean Winchester. There is nothing within this universe that I love more or would choose to protect over you." 

"So know, that I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord and Warrior of God, Protector of the Throne and Servant Of Heaven, and I shall never allow harm to come to those that I can protect. Know this, and be true.”

With these parting words, Castiel released Dean from his hold and backed away. Dean could do nothing but stare at the being before him, struck by the power such a small vessel could contain. Knees shaking but full of determination, Dean surged forward and planted a firm kiss on the lips of his angel. 

Upon releasing Castiel, Dean spoke into his ear.

“I, Dean Winchester, Hunter and Prospective Dumbass, love you too, and will continue to do anything and everything that is possible to prevent any harm that may come to you, even if it can’t actually hurt you.”

Of course, Dean never let up on trying to protect Castiel, even if he knew nothing could hurt him. But still, it was with that touch that he saw Cas for what he really was. Angel of the Lord. Warrior of God. Protector of the Throne. Servant of Heaven. And the man he loved more than anything in this world.


End file.
